Lost World
by AnaOneesan
Summary: I felt alone without him by my side. Now I have a mission to save him. {Story based on the short movies from Sonic Lost World} Read to find out more about it! Give it a chance if you please! Rated T for safe


A/N: What's up guys! Just here writing another story. I hoe you'll like it. I tried my best. Sonic seems a bit OOC but hey, whaddaya know?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BUT I DO OWN THIS ACCOUNT!

* * *

I looked up at the clear sky. It all looked perfect. The clouds were ever so white and puffy. The sky was a baby blue color, not a storm cloud in sight. I guess that's why the place is called Sky Road. The sun was out and shining brightly, as if it was trying to cheer me up. I breathed in the fresh scent of the grass and looked to my left and saw Tails standing there. I looked back up at the sky but suddenly realized something. I looked back to where Tails was. "Tails!" He happily waved at me but as he waved, he began to fade away. "No!" I quickly reached out to grab him but he was gone. I sighed. I was too slow again. This was the reason why Tails wasn't with me at the moment.

* * *

My speed was put to the test when we were traveling around Silent Forest in search for any signs of the Zeti. I had already gotten used to Eggman following me and Tails around. I guess the old man can be tolerable. Meanwhile, Tails had been holding his Miles Electric up in the air, a device he invented himself. I have to admit, it is very useful. It allows us to stay in contact with our friends back home and at this time, the conditions back home weren't very pleasant. Eggman had built this machine which he was going to use in order to "borrow" energy from our home planet. For what reason? Probably something he was going to use to try to destroy me. Unfortunately, the Zeti won control over it and disaster struck. Amy had video called us on her own Miles electric and told us what was happening back at home. Life was being sucked out of everything. Both my buddy and I were worried. I told her that Tails and I were going to take care of it. I sure am lucky to have Tails with me. He's helped out a lot when fighting against enemies and he's very smart. But sometimes, I wish he wasn't a genius.

I still remember the tragic events as if I were replaying a video over and over again. He had looked thoughtful wh i le holding his Miles Electric when we were in Silent Forest. "Hmm.. Something's not right", he had said. I wish I had paid more attention to what he said and ask what was the matter. He would've still been here by my side.

We had approached another one of the containers that contained the animals I had rescued from Eggman's robots. Well, they didn't really belong to him now that the Zeti had taken over his machines. But I was still determined to free the poor animals.

"Huh. Must've missed this one!" I said. I was already dashing to push the button on top of the container. But I failed to notice that there weren't any animals inside. My buddy Tails, noticed this.

"Sonic! It's a trap!" In times of danger, he moves faster than me because he quickly got in my way and pushed me aside. The words quickly sunk in. I saw him fall back into the container.

"Tails! No!" I shouted as I extended my arm to grab him but when I did, the container had disappeared into thin air. This was obviously a trap set by the Zeti. My blood began to boil at the thought of them taking Tails away. "Oh those rotten, sneaky-"

"Tails acted for the greater good. Let's make sure his sacrifice isn't for nothing." I wouldn't have remembered about Eggman if he hadn't spoken. I was a bit startled when he spoke. Tails sacrificed himself, for me? I didn't like the sound of that. I had promised him that I would keep him safe. But I broke the promise. I felt disappointed in myself. And at the moment, we weren't really on a great scale. He was a little upset with me, even if he denied it.

Long before Tails' disappearance, Eggman had led us to one of his bases. I decided to keep him along since he was going to help us shut off his little machine that was sucking out the life of our home planet. Tails , at the time, had been fixing Cubot's voice chip. Eggman's robot's voice kept on cjangingMy brother, as I like to call him, was always up and helping others and also because he really didn't have anything else to do. He just couldn't stop tinkering around with his tools that Tails. "Annnd… done!"

"Thanks for fixing me!" spoke Cubot with his regular voice. Tails chuckled lightly and smiled.

"No problem!" Tails said. He then spoke again. "Sorry you got stuck with a voice chip that looks like it was built by a two year old!" he spat at Eggman. Tails looked unhappy. This caught my attention.

"I think I liked it better when I was trying to destroy you", Eggman spat back. I looked at Eggman and saw him just as unhappy as Tails was. I decided to keep an eye on him, incase he tried to pull something on my little brother. I then realized Tails walking up to Eggman. My mind was setting off an alarm.

"Yeah well feeling's mutual Eggface!" he said as he pointed at Eggman's face. They were awfully close to each other. Too close for me to handle. I stopped them before things got violent. and tried to explain why we were all together.

"Tails, we need Eggman to stop his machine!" Tails looked upset.

"And you don't trust me to do it!" Tails exclaimed. His face wore a mad expression but I could tell he was hurt by what I had said. I was a bit surprised at the words he had said as well. It kinda hurt me as well. He doubted my trust in him. Oh... Guess I know how Tails was feeling.

"What!? No! I trust you Tails! It's just—"

"No you don't, you trust Eggman more. Do you know how much that bites?" Tails really wanted to shit the machine off himself. I was scared that if I let him, Eggman's machine would harm him. I'd rather let Eggman get hurt by his own machine instead of Tails. Since then, things felt a little tense between us. I was almost relieved when he looked at me when the Zeti had video called us and Eggman called them "Eggman wannabes".

But things went down when we were halfway through Frozen Factory. Tails had put Cubot's head on one of Eggman's battle bots body. He had thought that he was doing a good thing. Then Eggman began to talk about ways to solve our problem with his machine. Although it included possible deaths and I was not okay with that. He was contemplating genocide and it bothered me. I began to ask what was wrong with him until he shouted.

"Tails!" I had failed to notice Cubot shoot a fire ball at my buddy. I ran towards Tails but Eggman reached him before me. I quickly kicked Cubot's head off of his new robot body to prevent further damage. I was a bit upset that Eggman was the one to save Tails from the danger and not me. But at least he was safe. I don't understand Eggman sometimes. I thought he hated Tails! And I was upset with Tails. He almost got himself killed. What would've happened if he did get hurt? How would I save him then? Unfortunately, my thoughts found their way out of my mouth. Tails became sad when I yelled at him. I can still see his little face

"I was just trying to help", he had sniffled.

I now feel guilty of what I had said to him.

What if something happened to him while with the Zeti? I wouldn't be able to fix these little problems between us. "I'm supposed to be the fastest! But I was too slow to save my buddy". I was deeply saddened; I swore that a tear would've fallen out. I didn't care if Eggman was there to see me. I began to worry about the young kit. He was still a kid. He had almost gotten himself killed earlier and now this! What was going to happen to him? The Zeti were quite powerful, I have to admit. If I had trouble fighting them then it would be worse for Tails. I was determined to find the Zeti and get Tails back.

We had made our way through the forest. I did the usual, defeating the robots and freeing the animals. But I felt empty inside, not seeing the young kit next to me. We almost always went on adventures together. I have to admit, when he wasn't with me, I felt a little sad. I miss his little Einstein talk and the observations he made along the way.

Not too long ago did I encounter Zor. He has the nerve to act all glum when nothing has been taken away from him. And he had the nerve to tell me that they had captured me! If I was captured then obviously, I wouldn't be standing in front of his face.

* * *

My attention turned to Eggman, who was tinkering around with Cubot's head. I smiled mentally as I was reminded once again of my two tailed buddy. I then saw Orbot come up to me.

"If we don't find your friend, can I be your sidekick?" My patience was very low and I was angered when he asked me such a question. Who does he think he is? I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"What? Shut up! What kind of question is that?" Or bot sheepishly looked at me and began to apologize. He seriously wanted to leave Eggman and work with me. Eggman was a bit disturbed by his comment. II sighed. "Orbot, no matter what happens, I won't fail again! I **will** save Tails"

"It's stuff like that that makes me want to be your sidekick. Tails is lucky", responded Orbot.

"Seriously! I'm right here. I can still hear you", Eggman began to say as he took offense to the comment. I rolled my eyes at them. Oh Tails, how I wish for you to be by my side. Don't worry buddy, I'll be sure to save you. I don't know what I would do without you. Just remember that we're the Unbreakable Bond.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! This is my first Sonic fic ever! And also, this is my first time trying out POVs. Have any comments to make? Please review! I'll either keep on with Sonic or probably add on Tails' and Eggman's POV during their journey as well! TEAM TAILS! YES!

*ring ring*

Me: Hello?

Eggman: Are you going to reveal my schemes to those pesky readers?

Me: Wha-? Eggman?! But how... nevermind! Don't be so rude to the readers! You'll cause me to lose them!

Eggman: As if you'll actually have any! Hohohohoho! Serves you right for trying to mess with my plans you idiotic girl!

Me: What?! Why you little... ASDASDKRP ?!

*signal lost*


End file.
